ABSTRACT The mission of the Cancer and Body Composition webinar Series (CABS) is the exchange, translation and dissemination of scientific information to promote research in body composition and cancer. This exchange of ideas between early-stage, mid-level, and senior scientists from diverse disciplines and across geographic areas will foster career development for the next generation of scientists interested in research careers in this field. The Specific Aims of CABS are to: 1) provide a forum for the exchange of scientific research and methods; 2) broaden dissemination of scientific discoveries; 3) foster partnerships of multi-disciplinary teams across geographic area and multiple institutions; 4) maximize potential for career success for early stage investigators by providing access to and interaction with senior investigators who are leaders in their field; and 5) publish on best practices for defining and analyzing body composition exposures in cancer research. The webinar series is currently being piloted for the 2018?2019 academic year and we are requesting support to continue the series from September 2019 through June 2020. Invited speakers and participants for the 2019? 2020 series are from multiple disciplines and are highly representative of body composition and cancer fields concerned with translating basic, population and clinical science into effective dissemination. CABS will be hosted through the Kaiser Permanente Medical Program of Northern California and led by Drs. Bette Caan and Elizabeth Cespedes Feliciano. Both Drs. Caan and Cespedes Feliciano have specific expertise in body composition and cancer research and Dr. Caan is the current host of this year?s webinar series. One of the foci of this proposed webinar series for 2019?2020 year is dialogue on definitions for sarcopenia and other body composition measures in oncology and analytical methods for body composition and cancer research. One of the deliverables will be a publication to formulate standardized definitions and best practices for statistical methods to analyze body composition exposures in cancer research. Monthly evaluation will take place by having attendees rate the seminar?s relevance and utility as well as the quality of the speaker. By fostering communication among multidisciplinary professionals, CABS will be extraordinarily successful at mentoring, encouraging dialogue, and promoting innovative progress in body composition and cancer research.